What If, you loved me back
by Brittanaluverr
Summary: Set after "Duets." Brittany is determined to make Santana hers by the end of the year and so she sets out to accomlish her goal. Brittana and Faberry.
1. How do you know?

**This is my first story so please no hate lol. this will be Brittana and Faberry so please enjoy! I really tried to capture the characters perfectly. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Glee, not the characters or the show, but i do own Glee sweatpants(:**

* * *

><p>There's only one thing you need to know about me, I'm in love with my best friend Santana Lopez. I'm Brittany S. Pierce; please don't confuse me with Britney Spears because I am more talented than her. Anyway, this is me basically telling you my story of how we got to where we are now.<p>

Santana and I started dating in our senior year because she finally got up the guts to tell everyone about us. Now we hold hands in the hallway and we hug and she even sneaks up behind me and kisses my neck. But it wasn't always smooth sailing for us, actually it was quite the opposite, it was rough and horrible.

We have known each other since we were little babies and we basically raised one another. Now I'm not the brightest crayon in the tool shed but I know when the lines between friendship and love blur.

We were about 13 or 14 when we had our first real kiss and it was after a party because a stupid boy had called me stupid and I got so upset I ran out of the house and Santana followed me all the way to our park bench. We sat down and she held me until I got so tired of crying I almost fell asleep but not before her lips pressed against mine slowly but surely.

It had taken me a couple of minutes to process what was actually happening but when the shock and surprise wore off I kissed her back as hard as I could so she would know that I was starting to feel things friends shouldn't feel for one another.

After the kiss we went home and fell into bed but not before she pulled me impossibly closer to her and whispered gently into my ear, "You're a genius Britt-Britt."

That was the moment that I officially fell in love with one Santana Lopez and I knew then and there that no one would ever compare to her and I would love her until the end of time.

When we got into high school a lot of things changed though. She started sleeping with guys and would only show a nice side when we were alone and in one of our rooms.

It was around the time around our duets competition that we started to actually sort of discuss our feelings. Well, it was more like I told her and she blew me off because apparently she's a lizard. I'm still confused about that.

But this is where the actually story begins... Are you ready?

-*- Day after Duets Competition-*-

I flopped my body down next to Rachel's on her bed and threw my head back, while sighing heavily. She was reading some sort of Broadway book about Wicked or another play that I really didn't care about. She looked over at me as I started kicking the edge of her bed angrily.

She raised her eyebrow and gently set her book down on her lap smoothing out one of her famous Rachel Berry skirts. She flicked her hair back over her right shoulder as she spoke, "Brittany, you seem upset, partly because I have no idea how you got in my house without a key and the fact that you are sighing heavily."

I just sat there confused because really that girl is weird. Why couldn't she have said _are you okay?_ Or something simply but her being Rachel she had to keep talking and talking. She was my other best friend though. Rachel was surprisingly a very nice friend, you know when she wasn't talking as much, and she proved to be nice and caring. We didn't hang out as much as me and San did but we were pretty close.

I closed my eyes tightly and ran my hands down my face. "What's wrong with me Rach? I mean I have the best friend in the world and things happen when no one's watching and I really like when we do those things but she turns around and tells me she's a lizard!" I practically yell into her bedroom and she just sits there with a blank and confused expression occupying her face.

"What in the name of Barbara are you talking about Britt?" She lets her book land on her desk with a small thud and walks over to the bed as I sit up and wipe away some tears that had escaped during my rant. "Santana and I were making out like we usually do and I asked her if we could do a duet together and she told me that she was a lizard and used me for heat when Puckerman's in the slammer."

Realization hit Rachel and she gently put a hand on my shoulder, "Britt, she didn't mean that she's actually a lizard she was just making up an excuse for why you two make out. She's scared to admit that she might actually have feelings for her best friend."

"But how do you know that?" I whisper, refusing to let my tears fall.

"I know because I've seen Santana when she looks at you and that is not how a best friend looks at another best friend. Especially when she claims that your only there when she needs something else to... _do._" She uses her fingers to air quote and smirks at me when she finishes the sentence.

I nod and sniffle. I really hoped she was right because I want Santana to want me as much as I want her and I really really want her. I look over at Rachel and smile. "You know Rach, if you showed people that you aren't all talky and annoying then people would see that you are like a cool unicorn." I grin as I hug her and leave her house on a mission to talk to Santana about all of this and what it means.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!(:<strong>


	2. Rocky Horror!

**Okay, this one took a while, i know its not long but i try lol. I hope you all enjoy! Read on my friends(:**

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV:<strong>

"Rocky Horror!" Mr. Shue practically skipped around the room talking about doing a musical this week instead of an assignment like we usually have. A lot of people cheered and some were like me and just looked around the room confused as to what was going on.

I looked around the room and spotted Santana bouncing happily in her chair. I was happy to know that Puck was gone and out of the way for the whole week and I knew that was my chance to move in on her and talk to her about _us._

I have never seen Santana happy outside the bright walls of my bedroom or her dark ones, so when I saw her acting all giddy and actually smiling in public I knew this show had to be good, so I decided to smile at Mr. Shue as he started discussing who will be who.

Finn would be Brad, Rachel would be Janet, and Mercedes would be the weird guy- girl. I don't remember what their called but I know people make fun of them like they do to gays. I'm not the smartest person but I know that maybe that's why Sanny didn't want to acknowledge our interactions.

Rachel was beaming as she trotted towards me and was slightly humming as she sat down next to me reading through her lines. I finally snapped out of my thoughts and saw everyone was spread out through threw the room going over lines, or dances or some were just sitting down being bored like Zizes and Sam. Out of the corner of my eye I saw San talking quietly with Quinn and every couple of seconds she would flit her eyes in my direction and then the next second they'd be gone.

"Brittany Susan Pierce! Are you even listening to me? I have been sitting here for approximately ten minutes talking to you and all you are doing is looking around the room with your mouth agape. Seriously you must close that mouth before you inhale a creature or something and plus it is very un- lady like to sit like that, therefore-"

"Okay I get it Rach! Geez, you could have stopped like after two words. I was just looking around and seeing why everyone is so excited about this play." I say as I readjust in my seat so I'm facing towards her and she is just looking at me like I'm crazy.

"What?" I ask her trying to do the same face she's doing at me. She's cracks up laughing and holds her sides.

"Brittany please stop with trying to imitate me. But anyway the reason I was making that face was the reason that you don't know what Rocky Horror is. It is a very intriguing story told with the best music, well not as well as _Wicked _or _Funny Girl_ but still it's very good."

I just nod and watch her as she goes back to rehearsing her lines and sheet music. I kind of envy Rachel, she does whatever she thinks needs to be done. When people hate on her she just gets back up and dusts herself off and comes back with her head held high. I study her for a second and sigh. I sometimes wish I could have her strength. If I did then I would have told Santana how I felt a long time ago.

Speaking of Santana, I nonchalantly twist my head around a tiny bit and see her laughing and singing with Quinn. I always knew those two had a weird friendship but at times they could be really good friends but at other times they could literally tear out each other's throats if they really wanted to. I don't think they ever actually would even if they wanted to but they had too much of a bond to do that. I knew that they loved each other like sisters do and I knew that nothing would ever separate them permanently.

Quinn and I had a pretty good friendship too. She never yelled at me even when she was all round and cranky, never once did she yell at me. I felt kind of bad for not being there when she got all fat and puffy, like Santana put it, but in the end that still didn't break the three of us down. After all we're the Unholy Trinity.

I'm broken out of my thoughts yet again when I notice something I would have never noticed before, but I saw Quinn glance towards where me and Rachel are sitting and her eyes are not on me but on the form next to me who is slowing standing up as she starts humming her first song and she does a slight twirl. I see Quinn swallow and look over at San and laugh one again as if nothing ever happened.

I shook my head, thinking it must be my imagination and see Mike krumping towards me, smiling and holding out his hand for me to take it and join him in his dance. I grin and get up from the stupid, uncomfortable, red chair that I had been sitting in for the whole time doing nothing, ready to let lose my dance awesomeness.

**Rachel's POV:**

Rocky Horror! I couldn't believe what Mr. Shue had said. I was ecstatic, over the moon, blown away. From a very young age I have always had this fascination with Rocky Horror. It was different than my other musicals such as Wicked or Funny Girl. Rocky Horror was just something different. Like me. Maybe that's why I enjoyed it so much. It reminded me of myself. I sighed and sat down on the shiny black piano bench and thought to myself.

I really hoped for things between Britt and Santana to get better. Even though I didn't necessarily like Santana Lopez, I still liked that she made Britt happy and that made me happy. Mine and Britt's friendship is odd and no one would have guessed it but Brittany is friends with everyone, and I mean everyone. She still visits that homeless guy next to 7- eleven every weekend.

"Hey Man- Hands." I hear a deep, sexy, rough voice call out from my right side and even without looking I knew who it was.

"Hello Quinn." I reply stiffly as I quickly glance in her direction ad she plays with the edge of someone's sheet music that's just lying on the top of the piano.

"Why aren't you all around the room showing off your musical talent like the little star you are." She asks with a hint of venom while sneering at me.

I finally look over into her green eyes, and for once she doesn't look away, she just sits there staring back, almost challenging me.

"For your information, _Quinn_, I am a star and one day you will be very jealous of me when people want my autograph instead of throwing melted ice into my eyes. Now, if you'll excuse me our glee time is almost over so I must be leaving for home." I crumple the sheet music into my fist and shove it into my bedazzled bag, while marching towards the door. Before I exit the room I hear her deep chuckle from behind me and I notice Brittany walking up to Santana, with a very determined look on her face.

It looked as if Brittany was a predator stalking her prey. I send her all my luck and hope that things between them will get better and that Santana Lopez would come to terms with herself and be with her one true love Brittany S. Pierce.

**Please Review and tell me suggestions! and tell me if i should continue?**


	3. Quinnie the Pooh

**Okay sorry it took me so long to update but i wanted to get it perfect for you(: This is more Quinn and Santana friendship than Brittana loveliness but i enjoyed it lol... Read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV:<strong>

Not much was running through my mind as I slowly ambled up to Santana Lopez. I was only thinking of two things on my walk there. How beautiful she looked today, and what I was going to say to her. I knew that I had to put my foot down and tell her that we need to talk about what's going on between us but I also knew that one look in her beautiful dark orbs and I was a goner.

I huffed my chest a couple times to get my blood flowing and I finally was standing right in front of her. She stopped twirling as I came up to her. Her eyes widened seeing as how I was in her personal space.

"Oh um hey Britt…" She trailed off.

I gulped in as much air as I possibly could before I started with the little speech I prepared on my walk from the seat to her. "Okay, Santana, I know you always tell me that we should never talk about this but it has been eating me up and not in the good way you eat me up. Seriously, you eat me like I'm a buffet. But that's not what I came to talk to you about."

Santana's eyes were wide, mouth agape, and hands hanging at her side unable to do anything.

"We have amazing times together behind closed doors, and I know that it means nothing to you because you're with Puck, which I don't understand why, but I like our times together. Hate me all you want but Tana, I can't get you off my mind."

I shuffled my feet nervously as I watched her every movement. Her hands played with stray strings on her Cheerios skirt, hands slightly shaking, her eyes still wide, and mouth still agape.

"Britt…" Santana's sexy voice faltered but she wasn't able to continue because at that moment Quinn decided to walk up to us.

"Hey B." Quinn glanced at me and then at Santana. The tension was so thick you could literally cut it with a knife.

"You know what I just remembered I forgot to give Lord Tubbington a manicure!" I practically yell out as I sprint over to my Cheerio bag and run out the door, to my car.

**Quinn's POV:**

Believe it or not I knew Brittany and Santana even before I looked skinny and beautiful. They didn't care back then what people looked like. Maybe because they were so wrapped up in each other to notice other people or maybe they didn't care what I used to look like.

Anyway, ever since I was little I noticed that between the Unholy Trinity, San and Britt were always the closest. They hung out more than I did with them, and that has never made me angry. I actually envy them.

They have found something that no one ever finds these days. Probably because everything is on the computer including relationships, not that I've ever used online dating. The point is Santana and Brittany are in love. Their too stupid to tell one another their feelings though.

If only Satan pulled her head out of her ass and told Brittany that she actually truly loves her and isn't just fooling around with her then the world would be okay but I have to sit and watch the epic love tale of the two Cheerios.

What's even worse is that Santana always says she doesn't hurt Brittany but honestly she is just pulling her along and breaking her heart more and more. Like hooking up with Puck when Britt's not around, totally shatters B's heart.

After all these years Britt and I are still like sisters, so when she yelled that she had to leave, I knew she was just running away from the truth, like those two always do.

I looked over at Santana, who was shuffling her feet and sniffling, trying to suck up the tears before I noticed.

"You know what San, You're a bitch sometimes. It's tough love girl." I tell her as I push past her and walk over to the piano again.

"I don't know what you're talking about Quinnie the Pooh." She sneered and slammed her palms against the slick black piano.

"You love her!" I yell, whisper as low as I can because I see Santana looking around at the other glee clubbers. Nobody's paying attention but I still care that if she doesn't want to come out this second then I will help her.

Santana's head whips around in all directions and then finally falls down. "I know…" I have to crane my neck to hear her but I hear her say it.

"Then get your pretty little weaved head out of your tight ass and go get your fucking girl because the person you love is actually in love with you!" I choke back the tears threatening to spill over.

Santana looks at me for a second her eyes searching mine. "What do you mean? Q, it sounds like there are two sides to that sentence."

"Nothing." I murmur.

I clear my throat before Satan can get in any more questions. "I have to get home see you tomorrow Satan!"

As I'm leaving I look back and see hope in one Santana Lopez's eyes.

* * *

><p>Please Review! tell me how im doing(:<p> 


	4. Bird In My Locker

**I know I know its been foreverrrrr and you all probably hate me but ive had finals and basketball so yes you can all throw your tomatoes at me now.**

**I gotta say thank you to all the people viewing this, like seriously woooooowwww guys :) Love you alll!**

**Please tell me how im doing and i pinky pwomise updates will be more frequent(:**

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV:<p>

Sectionals was fast approaching so this week they would practice their little bun buns off. Rocky Horror had gotten cancelled, which made me a sad little panda. Puck was also back and all over Santana so that made me even sadder. Sometimes I would catch her sneaking glances at me but they were very fast glances.

I just kept on with life and hoped that we would win sectionals so we could be our awesome selves. It was Monday afternoon and I passed by Quinn, with Rachel on my side. Quinn glanced at Rach and her eyes got even sadder than they already were.

I had a suspicion that Quinn might like Rach a little but I was probably just going crazy. Rachel clapped which brought me out of my mind. "We are so going to blow the Warblers out of the window with our awesomeness!" I just nodded as we rounded the corner but I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Puck groping Santana against a row of lockers. It felt like someone had punched me in the stomach.

I gulped multiple times trying to breathe but I couldn't. Rachel stopped when she realized I wasn't by her anymore. Her gaze followed mine all the way over to San and Puck. Her head whipped back to mine but I was already sprinting down the hallway trying to get away from all this pain. It hurt too much to just sit there and watch it all unfold. Maybe San didn't love me like everyone thought she did.

I was running so fast that I didn't see Artie roll in front of me as I toppled over him, sending me flying to the ground on my back getting the wind knocked out of me again.

"Jesus Britt! I'm So Sorry! I didn't see you coming." Artie mumbled as he tried to bend in his wheelchair to help me up. Ever since our duets thing it was awkward between us but we were getting our friendship back.

I just lay on the dirty floors of William McKinley High asking myself why I'm getting so hurt over Santana Lopez. Speaking of San just at that moment her and the rest of the glee decided to enter to make things more interesting. Rach gasped and sprinted over and crouched down beside me. "Britt? CAN YOU HEAR ME?" She screamed like I was deaf.

I groaned and slapped her away. "I'm not dead ." I was half way smiling when Santana decided to jump in."You nerd! What the Hellz did you do to my Britt? I will endz you! Touch her again I freaking dare you Mccripples. Tocar a mi chica y te voy a matar puta que perdedor!" By the end of her threat everyone was holding her by her forearms.

Artie scrunched up his nose as he began shaking in his chair. He looked between me and San trying to come up with something to say. "I swear I didn't mean to do anything I was just going to my locker when Britt decided to take a jog in the middle of the hallway!" He wasn't angry he was just trying to defend himself from Santana.

"Yeah Babe he's right I did see her running when I was copping a feel." Puck smirked and ran his eyes hungrily over her body. I just cleared my throat which made everyone look at me.

"I'm fine guys I swear I just needed to get a bird out of my locker so I was running and I didn't see him coming so I took a tumble."

Mr. Shue smiled and clapped. "See everything's okay. But Britt why do you have a bird in your locker?" He scrunched up his face as his butt chin scrunched too.

"I like birds." I mumble sadly looking away. Everyone laughed and started parting ways to go home. Mike bent down and grabbed me to help me up off the floor with some help from Sam and Rach. I chanced a glance towards San but I saw her giggling from Pucks wandering hands.

My heart broke yet again as I quickly looked away and smiled at my two guys for coming to help me up off the floor. They both smiled and hugged me before they left. I looked around for Rach but she was nowhere to be seen which left me alone with Santana and Puck, since everyone had left by now.

Santana caught my gaze and pushed Puck off of her for a second to actually talk to me. "B, are you sure you're okay?" Concern thickly laced in her voice. Her eyes were full of so much worry which quickly healed my hurt. Her eyebrows scrunched together just above her nose and eyes. That only meant that she actually was worrying so much.

I did a small victory dance in my head and just smiled at her. "Yeah S, I'll be okay. I just need to slow down sometimes."

She smiles at me then glances over her shoulder suddenly remembering that Puck was there too. "Good I don't want my Britt to be hurting."

My heart swelled when she said I was hers. I nod and pick up my bag from its crumpled mess on the floor. She looks like she's having an internal battle with herself as I get ready to leave.

But of course she's stopped by Pucks arms around her waist. "C'mon babe my bed really misses you." He smirks nipping at her ear.

I send him my best glare and I almost snarl at him. I hold it all in as I turn away from San's oh so sad eyes.

She chose him. It would always be Him.

Rachel POV:

One minute I was being the best friend looming over my hurt BFF, and then the next minute I'm being pulled into a janitor's closet.

"What the-" I'm cut off by a hand over my mouth.

The oh so familiar husky voice of one Quinn Fabray rings through my ears.

"Shut it Berry!"

I huff out as I cross my arm and stomp my foot aggravated. Her hand is still over my mouth so I cannot speak to her that kidnapping me and throwing me in a closet was not a good way to start up a conversation with a person.

"I need your help." Her voice so small I could barely hear her. If I hadn't decided to breathe out softly I wouldn't have caught her words at all.

My eyebrows scrunched up faster that you can say 'award' she doesn't meet my gaze though so I know that whatever she needs help with is definitely important.

I swat away her hand so I could insert some of my input. Even in the dark I saw her beautiful eyes. The hazel eyes that have always captivated me. Drawn me to her. I craved attention from those eyes.

"What do you need help with?" I ask breathily. No air in my lungs any longer because of the way she's looking at me.

"I need help on a song." Her eyes so vulnerable and pleading I eagerly nod.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review my lovelies(:<strong>


	5. Im done counting the Stars

**I know my updates have been here and there so I apologize.. **

**I worked hard on this chapter considering I had a friend over and she doesnt know I like Glee and am capital G Gay so I wa slike a ninja writing this in front of her and uploading it all without her knowing.. hehe ninja me(:**

**Dada- I took your sugggestion in mind and i decided to toy with it.. I hope you like this and of course i will dwell into it a lot more(:**

**It also came to mind that some people might want to see different POV's like Quinn or Santana heck even Lord Tubbington(; Juss lemme know folks(:**

**Read on my friends!**

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV:<strong>

I hate it. I hate having to sit around and think about what Santana is doing with Puck. I don't want to think about it. I don't even want to think about _him_. Never in my life have I ever hated a person or even disliked a person to an extent, but he just got under my skin.

I threw myself off my bed and walked over to my window and just sat. I just looked outside and just looked. The moon was shining through my window so it lit up the room; the stars littered the sky, so many of them. Santana once told me that once I got done counting the stars that's the day she'd stop protecting me.

Apparently I'm done counting the stars, because here I was hurt and not protected one little bit.

As realization flows through me I just let the tears slide down my cheeks without a care in the world. I bring my legs up to my chin and rock.

I'm not crying with noises I'm just silently crying the way they do in the movies.

The tears actually feel good. Letting my emotions shine through and not hiding them like Santana wants me to do.

Maybe her not loving me back is the best thing for both of us. She can be happy with Puck and I can find myself a nice girl or guy to move to Ney York with and get married while attending Julliard, have some kids and grow old together.

It was perfect. Well maybe for other people but to me it was broken and fake. I didn't just want any other girl or guy with me in my future I wanted San.

I exhaled heavily and went back to looking at the stars. There was no way I'm done counting them. There's just too many. I'm pretty sure that all these years I've been counting the same stars anyway.

My head snapped up so fast I wonder how I didn't break it off completely. All these years I've been counting the same stars which means I am not done counting the stars. Which means she still protects me. Even though I'm hurt right now San will make it better later.

She's my knight in shining armor she'll do whatever it takes to protect me.

I let a small smile play on my lips and I fist pump the air. People say I'm stupid but I'm not. I figured this all out on my own.

I jump up and sprint around my room searching for my shoes. I plan on finding me some protecting. I giggle at my ghetto talk. It's a lot cuter when San does it though.

I throw on an old Cheerios hoodie and race outside towards my car. Yes San convinced everyone that I could handle driving so now I drive.

It's actually not that hard so people are just weirdo's not wanting me to drive.

I whip my baby out of the driveway and race towards Santana's house. 'Ass Back Home' was playing on the radio and I took it as a sign which pushed me to go faster towards her house.

As I pull into her driveway I see the living room lights on and considering this is my second home I'm just going to walk right in.

I race through the perfectly cut grass, jump over the little gnome I put in front of her walkway when I was 7, and barge through the door.

Looking back I knew I shouldn't have just barged and just knocked but who was I to know that I would find a naked Puck and an equally naked Santana on her grin that had occupied my face the entire time here was thrown out the metaphorical window and not just thrown but hacked and broke and kicked out of the window.

Puck cursed and searched for his boxers while Santana looked me right in the eye. She looked sad and apologetic.

"Jesus Britt! Why the freak are you here?" Puck growled as he put on some clothes.

Not once did I break my eye contact with Santana. She didn't move one inch which meant she was still very much naked and usually I would get excited but right now I just felt like someone had bit my heart a million times.

"I'm done counting the stars." I whisper and my voice just breaks as I turn and brokenly walk out the door.

**Rachel's POV:**

If you had told me a month ago that Quinn Fabray would come to me for advice on the musical world I would have politely asked you to stop joking with me but here we were. Quinn Fabray needed me for a song selection for Glee. I was elated. Finally someone saw how amazing I am and how much music has made an impact on my life.

It was after school and Quinn and I decided to stay behind to scroll through our schools album selections. I had to admit they had a pretty nice choice but my head was a better place to look.  
>So while she was looking I was flipping through all the songs in my head until I found the perfect one.<p>

"Can you please tell me what type of song you are shooting for? It would make this about one hundred times easier if I knew the type of mood you wanted to set during this song or the types of feelings you wanted to convey."

Quinn just chuckled and shook her head while side glimpsing at me.

"Rach you know you don't have to speak in paragraphs right?"

She then did the infamous Fabray eyebrow raise that I adore so much.

I giggle and shuffle my feet against the desk in front of me. "I'm sorry I just get really excited about music." I look down when I finally catch up to what she said.

"Hold up! You called me Rach. Instead of Man-hands or Rupaul." I bet you ten tony awards that my mouth is wider than the Grand Canyon at this very second.

She just laughs and turns towards me while leaning slightly against the nearest bookshelf.

"Yeah well were kind of friends so I figured I should probably start calling you by your name now right?"

I give her a megawatt smile and clap excitedly. She just grins and shakes her head before turning around to continue browsing.

I giggle before I ask her, "Since were friends now, does that mean I can call you Quinnie the Pooh?"

**Brittany's POV:**

I didn't want to get up this morning but my mom told me I couldn't miss dance so I reluctantly got up and threw on something. I didn't pay much attention to what I did but all of a sudden I was in my dance studio with my friends laughing around me.

"Wow Britt you don't look too good." Jenny, my dance friend comes up to me and grimaces with a tiny smirk playing on her lips.

"Yeah well I'm not having the best weekend." I mutter as I strip off my hoodie leaving me in nothing but tank top and sweats.

I'm ready to just dance off all of emotions. I needed a fast and hard song. I grab Jenny and start to dance with her. She's used to my random moments of just needing to dance so she let me pull her across the room to the middle of the dance floor.

I position her in front of me as I hit play on the stereo while my other friends smile and sit down around us. The always enjoyed mine and Jenny's performances.

Jenny was a really beautiful girl I had to admit it, tall, brunette, natural beauty but still chooses to wear make-up. Her light caramel eyes always had me mesmerized. They were quite beautiful and so easy to get lost in. She had cute little dimples that would always show when I made her laugh. I had to admit Jenny was probabley one of my closest dance friends. She understood me through our dances. Thats why I always begged for her to be my partner because we just flowed so well together.

But we didnt flow as well as me and San.

I run my hands down her sides as the beat starts up. Our chests start pumping as the song 'Dang Diggy Dang' comes on.

Our legs spread and we start crumping into each other's body. As the song picks up we're a tangle of limbs as we dance on one another. She cranes her neck and laces her hands through my hair, tangling in my golden locks. We roll our bodies together like we're becoming one person. Her body just rolls on mine so well and so cunning I actually feel like we've been doing this for years.

My hot breath hits her neck as I pant, while shaking our bodies against each other's. From afar it looks like were humping but only dancers would know were crumping. She starts twisting her body spreading it all over mine. I have to admit this was pretty hot. If I was walking by I would for sure see sex in the dance. I just needed to forget San and her stupid, stupid boyfriend. I needed to not feel for just a couple of minutes.

Could anyone give me a couple minutes to just forget and clear my head. The girl i've loved ever since I was born was with some dirty perveted teenage boy that didnt know one single thing about her. Like when she laughs so hard that her eyes close, or when she's hungry she scrunches her nose and the ends of her eyes crinkle, or that her favorite movie is actually 'Beauty and the Beast.'

I clear my head of all Santana related things and just think about Jenny and our dance. As the song ends were both panting heavily and were so tangled up its like we're playing a game of 'Twister.'

She rests her forehead against mine as we try and catch our breathes, our friends capping their heads off in the distance but were both so exhausted we don't pay them any attention.

Jenny grins and hugs me. "That's one of the best dances I've done in my life and not just because I basically got to second base with you." She winks before walking off.

I feel better now that I have danced. I do somewhere deep down feel a twinge of guilt for basically having sex with Jenny in front a bunch of our friends.

I didn't care anymore though Sanny had Puck so why couldn't I have Jenny.

Crystal our dance instructor came out of her office and was clapping.

"That dance was spectacular!" She was about thirty and had the heart of a five year old.

"And guess who gets to see that dance? Will Shuester has asked me to get my best dancers and show them some hip hop and guess who gets to dance for the McKinley High Glee club? Brittany and Jenny with their hot tamale dance number!"

* * *

><p><strong>Send some love.. or hate its all good(:<strong>


	6. Incidents

**Brittany's POV:**

"So sweet cheeks have you told any of your show choir buddies were gonna sex up their dance floor?" Jenny winks at me as our dance crew shuffles outside of the McKinley High School entrance.

It was after school a week after the dance incident and me and Jen had been working non stop on our dance to perfect it to the last tiny detail. Mr Shue really needed better choerography so he came to crystal in a desperate rage.I shake my head and smile over at Jenny flirtatiously, "Now why would I do that babe. They don't need to know who I get hot with." She just grins and shakes her head at me. She really is beautiful. But never as beautiful as Santana.

Speaking of Santana I hadn't spoken to her since the whole 'walk in' incident. Wow I really like to get into incidents. I've gotten into two in the past week. Yay me.

Crystal jumps around and claps, her hair bouncing like crazy, and grins like a fool. "Okay ladies, we need to go in there hot and sizzling, like me." She winks and twirls, whilst throwing open the doors basically running for the choir room.

As we near glee, I hear a bunch of familiar voices, Rachel was doing her bars, Finn was sounding like a troll baby, Sam was doing his tella tubby impressions, and Santana was laughing. Not her usual laugh; her forced one.

"Okay what' up Glee losers?" Crystal hollers while throwing them the finger. I really did love her. Santana always wished she was her mom because of how cool she was about life.

All eyes turned on me as I made my entrance with my girls. They were all wondering what I was doing with that crazy lady.

"So your hairy teacher here came to me and wanted our sexual appeal because you overgrown toddlers have the sex appeal of a tube of toothpaste. Lucky for all of you I happen to have the most sexy girls in the world. Serious to death Britts and Jen have the sexiest dance I have ever seen! Blow them away guys!" Crystal made vulgar motions towards my glee friends who just sat there in absolute shock.

Jen grabbed my hand and grinned towards me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Santana suspicously eye our intertwined hands.

Jen pulled me intimately close to her body; not even air could get through us. She winked and moved her mouth near my ear. "Baby are you sure your ready for all this?" Her hot breath sent shivers down my spine, caressing it with utmost pleasure.

As Crystal hit play, yelling out some bad words towards Shue wo was glaring, I took control in the dance. For flirting Jen could have control but dance was all mine.

As I started to run my hands gently down her sides everyone from glee started to holler, everyone but Santana. She had her arms crossed, glare in place, and was shaking her head back in forth like she was trying to put this all together.

I smirk and twirl Jen around and she instantly grinds her ass into me, reaching back to twist her fingers into my blonde locks. I make it so she gyrates her hips even more. At this point were both panting and everyone is just watching on.

As the music dies down, Jen turns around and rests her forehead against mine like many times before. I can tell she wants to swoop in and claim my lips with hers but before she can the room erupts in applause.

I turn and see many people smiling, getting up to conrgatulate me. Only one person is sitting down still glaring. Santana. Everyone follows my gaze and the room goes eerily silent.

"You know Jen, I used to like you. You think you can just come in here and touch up my home girl Britts. I get that she likes to share dance with you but Puta, no one touches my best friend ya hear? Get your skanky ass outta this room before I make you." She's staying calm but practically growling out her sentences.

Im surprised we haven't had a visit from Aunty snixx yet. Usually she comes out when it involves me and someone else. I round on her and look her dead in her beautiful, dark eyes.

"You have absolutely no right to say anything to Jenny, Santana Lopez! She has the balls to do something you don't! Why are you so freaking scared Santana? Just because someone else touches me you get mad but I sit here in excrutional pain while you go off and fuck Puck!" Santana's eyes go wide, and you can tell she's suprised I actually stood up for myself.

"Britt..."

"Don't. I'm done being played around with like im some sort of toy. Santana Lopez i'm no one's toy." I turn, ignoring the shocked faces of my

I'm almost out the door as I barely hear Santana whisper, "I'll fight for you..."

**Rachel's POV:**

I must say im thoroughly suprised at what just went down in the choir room. That was not planned out at all and everything left me shaking in my star emblemed underpanties. Brittany had just called out Santana, even though we all knew about her, even Puck knew his girlfriend was in love with Brittany. My fellow glee club members consistantly sit aorund and gossip about them.

So when Santana whispered,'I'll fight for you,' we all smiled secretly at one another.

I absolutely had to have a discussion with one Brittany S. Pierce, on safe sex because of that backstreet girl who had came in here crumping it up with Britt.

"Well that was insightful! Now that that is over why don't we all sit down and listen to me sing a heart stopping show stopper where I'll probably cry because in everyone of my solos I must shed at least one tear. I'm just so amazing I must cry!" I stopped to take in a huge breath and hopefully look at my teacher to let me sing.

"NO!" Everyone screamed at the same time. Except for Finn who said it 7 seconds late. I counted those seconds.

He just smiled dopiley at me and shrugged, "Sorry Rach but I mean none of us want to hear you sing after that hotness."

Puck high fived him and smirked, but then looked over at Santana. "You know I always knew you loved her."

Her head shot up so fast I thought for sure it would have snapped off. "What?" Her voice was so soft I had to look again to see if Santana Lopez was talking.

Puck just shrugged, "It doesn't help to call out her name during sex, making out, hell even sleeping. It's all cool." He went over to her and shrugged his arm around her slender shoulders. "I didn't like that Jen girl so you should totally be all jealous and rip her skanky fingers off Britts, because well Brittana!"

Everyone smiled and cheered, except Finn who was on his seat mouth agape, eyes glazed, probably thinking of the dance.

I laughed and looked around the room but my eyes caught a soft gaze. Quinn Fabray. Quinn Fabray was staring at me with a soft smile playing on the edges of her lips.

I give her my mega-watt smile back and wave with the tips of my fingers. She just shook her head at me and smiled softly.

She mouthed 'dork' at me and in return I stuck out my tongue at her. This is what it felt like to have a friend and I was loving every minute of it. I felt better about myself now that I knew I had someone to count on.

Maybe, just maybe, I had a crush on Quinn Fabray.


	7. Ducky

**Okay I know It's been a while and I'm sorry but I hope this makes up for everything.**

**Thank you for all the comments and views(:**

**I hope this chapter suits all yallz needz.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV:<strong>

I was utterly exhausted with everything that has been happening, but I put that fake smile I'm so used to, and I start my day pretending to be happy.

Everyone always thinks that since I'm so stupid that I don't understand feelings but ladies and gentlemen I know feelings very well. I spent my whole life having feelings thrown at my face. Feelings rip, tear, break, and warm the heart.

Anyway before I go all sad panda on everyone I want to change the topic. It was a rainy Monday, and Mr Shue. had the whole Glee club and my dance crew in the choir room. He clapped his hands as he pedo walked across the floor.

"Okay guys I want to thank Crystal for coming back and giving us some more choreography but a little less risque." He gave Crystal a dissapproving look as she flipped him the birdy. Don't worry it's not a real bird. Now that I think about it Crystal is like a mini Sue. Bum Bum Bummmm.

I looked around the room and from our side of the chairs I saw Rachel sitting with Quinn. Hmm I wonder what that's about...

I saw Finn with his whale mouth open, Artie fixing his glasses, mercedes stuffing tots in her mouth, Tina glaring at everyone, Mike stroking his abs, and then my eyes landed on Santana.

She sat there with her deep, dark, mocha colored eyes. The eyes I have stared and gazed at a million and one times. Her eyes are like a glimpse into sweet sweet heaven. When she looks at other people her eyes are always glaring at hard, but when she looks at me their so soft they give Charmin a run for their money.

A small smile dances across her plump lips and she lifts her beautiful fingers to twirl them in a slight wave. I won't even go into just how amazing those fingers are because some of you probably can't handle all the hotness that is Brittana.

For a slight second I forget all about the anger and hurt and just let myself smile and wave back. I could smile like a fool at her all day everyday but Pedo Will shatters our beautiful moment like glass.

"Even though it was hot... errr.. I mean it was a beautiful piece of Hip hop crafted into some amazing choreography." He smiled his pedo smile and I cringed. What if he wanted to touch my boobs.

"Nope it was just hot and steamy." Crystal yelled out and Puck hollered along with her. Crystal looked over her shoulder at him and winked. Okay eww...

Jen started clapping and ndding her head. "Oh hellz yeah it was! I mean if i was watching me and Britts I sure as hell would've thought it was sex on the dancefloor." She draped her arm aroound my shoulders and winked at me, while leaning her whole body onto mine.

The sound of a chair hitting the ground caused me to snap my gaze away from Jen. Chairs. Uh oh... Finn. But when I looked up Santana was approaching my dance crews area. Shit's about to hit the fan, I thought.

Santana had her Aunty Snix face on and I honestly feared for Jen's life. "Youz listen here slutty mc skanky face, Brittz isn's just about sex. So itz be best if yallz move along and find some prostitute who will take care of your whore- ish ways. Ya hearz?"

Half way through her speech Jen got up and got right into Snix's face. Not an inch of air could fit between the two and that angered Snix even more.

Wrong Move.

"You think that Brittany actually wants you? You hid her! She's an aazing girl and you hid that," Jen sneered. "Brittany deserves to be shown off to anyone and everyone Tana. All those years she would bring you by the studio and she'd be so excited but I watched. Oh yeah, I watched. you threw away your feelings away as soon as other peoople came in a 100 mile radius. I may be a whore but it least I'm not a coward!" And with that said Jen stormed from the choir room. I think Rachel has been hanging out with her behind my back.

I looked up at Santana to see what was going through her mind. Her eyes were wide with unshed tears. They were cast at me. I gasped in shock with how much emotion was looking at me. My heart swelled with the love in her eyes but it also broke with the amount of guilt.

I couldn't speak because it was true. I hated how it was true, but it was. I just helplessly looked on and let a single tear slide down my cheek. So I didn't utter a sinlge word I just stood up, stopped in front of San, and pulled her into my arms.

As I wound my arms around her waist hers went around my neck. I let my nose settle in the crook of her neck. I breathed in the smell of Santana. Chocolate. Her dark hair tickled my nose but I didn't care.

"You're not."

**Will's POV:**

I love these kids. Especially _Finn_. Mmmmm Finn.

**Rachel's POV:**

Contrary to popular belief I actually do have a social life so as I was chatting it up with my home girls in the hallway trying to get over what happened in the choir room earlier, I was surprised when Quinn Fabray came up to me.

Yes, we have been becoming very close and intimate friends over the past couple of days but I did not believe this would happen to me. Rachel Barbra Berry.

"Hey Rach."

Oh her quiet, rough, beautiful voice never stops sending shivers down my spine.

"Why hello Quinn it is very nice to be of your company on this lovely slightly wet day." I beamed at her. Amy, one of my Broadway geeks, just tilted her head at me like I was crazy.

Quinn just softly laughed and ducked her head, while scoffing her shoe against the dirty floor of William McKinley High.

Then the next words she spoke broke me into a million tiny little itty bitty pieces.

"Your cute."

Her hazel eyes met my chocolate brown ones as she bit her lip at me, waiting for a response.

"C-c-cute?"

Her hands reached out to grab me by my waist and pull me into her warm and soft body. As I awkwardly stumbled into her front she was busy putting her lips by my ear. Her hot breath caressed my tiny little dwarf ear.

"Adorable." She husked out, breath gliding into my ear and traveling down to caress my spine. Slowly I shook in her arms while her hot breath contuined to travel all around my face and spine.

I have never in all of my life tingled this much even when Barbra sang. So that's really saying something.

As Quinn was pulling away, smirking, stupid stupid Finn came lumbering down the hallway towards our location. I wanted to stay like this forever, Quinn smirking sexily, me panting, and absolutely no air between Quinn and I.

"Hey Rach!" Finn jumped up and down wagging his arms like he was doing jump and jacks.

I rolled my eyes as Quinn put up her tough exterior and pushed me away from her body while storming off in the opposite direction.

Maybe one day she won't be scared.

**Brittany's POV:**

"Ducky all I'm saying is that you need to ditch Jen and give Lopez a chance." Sam 'Trouty Mouth' Evans, my best friend, laid back on the grass while talking to me.

He had his arms behind his head propping up his head so he could look up at me as I fed the ducks at the park.

"But Jen doesn't hide me unlike Sanny Bear. I love San with all of my little heart but like Jen said I don't want to be hidden. Iv'e been hidden for too many years." I mumbled sadly as I flung a couple pieces of bread into the sparkling lake.

"Listen to me Ducky, You're an amazing girl you just need to show Lopez that or else she'll never have that push to fight for you. I know her, I see past her bitchy exterior, she loves you little Duck." He sprung to his feet to wrap his muscular arms around my waist. He lifted me off my feet and twirled me around a couple times as I chuckled into his neck.

"I love you Bear. You know if I wasn't capital G gay I would totally make out with you but I like me some ladies." I wink, running off into the sunset with him trailing behind me laughing, trying to catch up with me.

No matter what happens I know I'll always have Rach and Bear. I don't need love in my life for my world to spin, I need friends. At some point I will have to choose between my best friend and lover since 13, Santana Lopez or my best dance partner and good friend Jenny.

Whatever happens, happens...

* * *

><p><strong>I absolutely love Sam and Britt bromance and I just love the thought of him being like an older brother type figure best friend so if you guys don't like you some trouty mouth I'm sorry...**

**It was kind of hard trying to find a nickname for him though**

**Anywhooooozlee hope yallz enjoyed it and Im gonna try and get another update out soon(:**


	8. Count the Stars with me?

**I love all of you so much and so I got out this update and really hope you like it(: **

**Don't worry Brittana is endgame just some jelly before the fluffy(;**

**If you guys like Big Bang Theory I put up a Brittana Big Bang Theory so if you want to you can check out my other story(:**

**Read& Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV:<strong>

This morning I woke up to two texts. One from Jenny and one from Santana. Jenny sent me a cute goodmorning text whilst Santana sent me just a heart.

I hate hurting people with every fiber in my being, but I know deep down that this is what I have to do. Santana needs to learn not to hide me. I also get to see if Jenny is serious about me like people in those romance movies I used to watch.

After I had read those texts I didn't respond to either of them. I just got up and got ready for my day. Luckily I didn't have any Cheerios practice today so I got to sleep in an extra two hours. I love Cheerios but sometimes it's just too much. Sue is seriously crazy. I think she just needs to be hugged once in a while and she wouldn't be as mean.

Maybe Santana needs some hugs from people...

I raced downstairs to get the Lucky Charms before my sister, Courtney, did. She loves them almost as much as I do. Every morning when I don't get to eat before her, we always fight over who gets the box first before my mom storms in telling us to calm down.

As I was pouring a bowl full of charms my phone buzzed again beside me. I sighed and picked it up thinking it was a text from San or Jen. I just wanted to eat in peace.

When I unlocked it and looked down I was thoroughly suprised it was from Puck.

_Squirrel Head: Hey Hottie(; Meet me in the parking lot in 10... Be there please..._

Puck has never in all his 17 years of life said please. My mouth was left agape for about 4 minutes when I realized I only had 6 minutes to get to the parking lot.

Yeah I hate him for sleeping with my best friend for years and years but I'm not that mean to leave someone hanging.

"Britty! Are you almost done with the Charms?"Courtney yelled running around our kitchen island to get to the pantry. Courtney's only 5 years old and is like a mini version of myself.

Which is so cool because I've always wanted to clone myself. I mean I'm really hot to look at.

I laughed holding up the box of Lucky Charms in her direction, waiting for her to snatch the box up in her tiny little hands. I watched her as she bounced around the kitchen without a care in the world.

I wanted to feel like that again but no I had to grow up and become a teenager.

Well I could probably go back once I finish my time machine I'm thinking of building.

I smile, kiss Courtney on the head, grab my bag, and head towards the front door. Just as I reach for the handle I feel a buzzing sensation on my thigh. I sigh as I unlock my phone to look and see who else decided to text me this morning.

_Jenny Poo: Hey Love, I decided I miss you too much during the day... So is it okay if I come have lunch with you at your school?(: _

A smile breaks out all across my face as i read the text she sent me. Yeah she's no Santana but that's still adorable that she calls me love and asks permission to come see me.

Jenny doesn't go to William McKinley High she go to Carmel High so we have to deal with the distance. But we do have dance class together where Crystal has been plotting a way to kill Mr. Shue.

I quickly reply because I realize I still have to go see Puck before school.

_TO Jenny Poo: Of course! I'd love that(:_

_Jenny Poo: Sweet, see ya later, love._

So I drove to meet Puck with the biggest smile plastered on my face.

Lima, Ohio is a pretty peaceful town. Winter was rolling around the corner so that meant that frost was in the morning air. Usually when I drive to school I put the top of my car down but this morning all the windows are sealed tight with my heat on full blast.

I turned left into the main entrance of the school and saw a couple of the faculties cars littered around. I looked around and spotted Puck's black Ford truck parked near the football field.

I swung my car into the parking space just to the left of his truck. I looked at him through the window and saw him leaning against the front of his truck, jean jacket on, breathing out the breath you can see when it's really cold. They once talked about the name of it in science but I fell asleep.

He smiled in my direction which confused me even more and that's really hard to do. I'm always confused but to confuse that crap out of me, you deserve an award if you successfully do.

Getting out of the car I heard him let out a gruffy 'hi' sleep still obviously evident in his voice. He sounds like a bear when he's tired. I try and hold in a giggle because I know this is going to be serious.

"Britt could you please follow me?" Puck marches towards the field but stops when he notices I'm not following him.

"I don't want you to hit me." I mumble sadly, backing up a couple feet.

"Britt I'm not gonna punch you. If it was me talking to you the worst thing I would do was eat your pu-"

"Puckerman!" The football field was echoing with the voice from my dreams and fantasies. Santana dropped down from the bleachers that were right behind Puck.

Oh no they probably brought me here so I could watch their sex party.

But when I looked over at Santana she was slapping Puck right upside the head.

"Think about Britt's cat again and I will cut off your testicles so you will never, and I repeat, never be able to reproduce your satan spawns. Ya hearz?" The famouse HBIC glare was firmly indented into Santana's features.

"Sorry Britt I won't bring up your... uhmm... cat again." Puck mutterd turning around towards his truck to give Santana and I some privacy.

"Wait is he talking about Tubbs?" I look curiously over at Tana.

Her face softens as she nears me. "Yeah Britt... Tubbs." She soflty laughs while holding out her hand.

I look over at it mysteriously. I have always wanted to hold her hand outside of my house or bedroom and now the chance has presented itself. For a brief second I wondered if I was dreaming.

"Follow me please?" Santana's voice broke me out of my inner turmoil. I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but _love_.

My hand found hers as she turned herself towards the bleachers to start our climb up them.

As we turned the corner I stopped dead in my tracks. Usually our bleachers are chipped silver broken things but what I saw was so different.

Red heart pillows, duck pillows, angry bird pillows, candles littered all across the bleachers. At the ends of each riser was a candle leading up to the top where a huge heart was hanging. I looked closely at it and saw her scrawl.

_Count the stars with me Britt Britt?_

What made this ten times better was the fact that Santana still had a firm grip on my hand. She noticed I was looking between the bleachers and our hands. She changed our handhold so we had our fingers interlocked.

"San..."

"Shh... Britt... All my life I have hated myself because growing up I thought I was never or would never be good for anything. But then I met you. We were seven. You had just transferred from England. Everyone would pick on you because you looked at the world differently from anyone any of us have met. You looked around the world and didn't see death and doom. No, you saw rainbows and unicorns. You saw _good._ Good in the world and... and in... me." She paused to wipe away a stray tear with her left hand.

"I know I've royally messed up but Britt... seeing you with Jen has just made me so sad. I can't promise you that I will automatically be ready to show our relationship to all those bastards at school but..."

That's when it hit me. Even after all this she was saying she still didn't want to show me off; to show the world our love.

I get that coming out is hard especially when you have made no signs that you might be a lesbian at all during your life like Santana but I thought Santana would at least show some people.

I disentangled her fingers from mine and took a single step back. Her dark eyes questioning my actions.

"Tana... If we were to be together would we tell Glee?"

She shuffled her feet akwardly, looking down at the ground, "Some of them know about my feelings towards you but I don't trust most of those fuc-"

"Santana." I scoolded her for almost calling our friends some bad names. I actually really like all of the kids in Glee so it hurts when she insults them in fron of my face.

She does look guilty though so I guess my scoldings really do help. Well I guess she always did used to like being spanked...

"Santana they are our closest friends." I mutter softer this time than how I've been talking to her.

"Not all." An edge to her voice.

"They all care about us deeply. They would all support us." A soft undertone coats my voice as I try and keep her from getting angry and unleashing the Snix on me.

"No one can know I'm a-a d-dyke." She barks out fiercely. Eyes snapping up to meet mine. She realizes what she just said the minute our eyes meet.

"You wonder why I'm with Jenny? Well for one she doesn't call me the second word I hate the most. The D word is never _ever_ supposed to be used towards me. It's exactly like the S word Santana Lopez." I spit out with as much venom as I could put into my thoughts towards her.

"Britt..." She mumbles out helplessly as I spin on my heels marching towards the school. If Santana didn't want people to know about us then I hope she gets her stupid pillows off the bleachers before school starts.

Maybe Puck could help her and then they can go off and hurt me again.

My heart is straining right now and it hurts so much I don't even know where my feet are taking me. I thought that this morning would be fantastic but that was a big slap to the face. By this point tears are streaming effortlessly down my cheeks. The pain in my heart is becoming so unbearable that I fall to the ground in the hallway.

Sobs wrack my body so hard that I'm literally shaking like a chihuaha. When I feel a pair of hands pulling me into their body I don't even fight the person off me. At this point I wouldn't even care if Pedo Will was holding me. It just felt so good to be held by somebody.

When my sobs calmed down I looked up and was met with Sam's blue eyes. He didn't ask any questions just held me as people started filling up the hallways. He pulled me even closer as the bell rang. His body heat warming me up from being outside for so long.

At least I'll always have Sam.

**Rachel's POV:**

This whole morning I had not been able to find my best friend anywhere. We had Glee at the end of the day so when it reached that point of time and Brittany still had yet to be found I wwas beyond worried.

Brittany could be lost anywhere, she could be in someone's van because she believed they had actual candy.

Mr. Shue glided across the floor with his shoes and was clapping happily about some sort of project he had for this weekend, I took a moment to observe.

Finn was smiling at Will, Artie was cleaning his glasses, Mercedes eating tots, Tina was dozing, Mike was rolling his abs, then I saw Sam.

Sam is a cutie I must admit but today he looked absolutely devasted. I knew him and Britt were very close because well Britt's friendly with everyone. His eyes found mine and I mouthed a 'Where's Britt?'

He deeply sighed before mouthing back at me. 'Sick.' With that he turned his attention back to Will.

Surely if Britt was sick she would have told me. I had a slight feeling and looked over at Santana who was sitting at the top far corner of the room looking like she had just came back from the dead. Sadness was laced in her eyes and that's when I knew. Something had gone down and I wasn't even there.

Maybe because this morning Quinn decided to make a quest appearance at the Berry household where she cooked me breakfast and drove me to school.

I smiled a little before I let myself go back to Brittana. Everyone in Glee was right we really need to get these girls together before one of them does something absolutely stupid.

My phone buzzed in my skirt pocket. I looked around to see if anyone had heard it before steathily unlocking my phone to look at the message.

_Quinny the Poo: Penny for your thoughts?_

_TO: Brittana_

_QTP: Oh those two dramatic ass hoes?_

_TO: Quinn Lucy Fabray! Language!_

_QTP: Whatta gonna do?(; Punish me?_

Reading her last text my cheeks flushed dark crimson. I snuck a glance over at Quinn who was sitting one row back to my right. She cheekily grinned at me before winking.

_TO: We're in class so I must go. Bye you naughty perv(;_

I smiled in satisfactory while putting my phone away. I had won that teasing round. Usually Quinn has been winning with our flirting texts but not this time.

I remembered Brittana and I would have to talk to Britt before she does something stupid like anger slept with Jenny or yelled at Santana. Rachel Berry to the rescue!

**LORD TUBBINGTON'S POV:**

Santana Lopez? Yeah I used to hate her but since she gives me my pot I guess I like her. But she hurts my Britt Britt too much so next time I see her I'm clawing her eyes out of their sockets. Oh yeah I'm a badass pussy.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah Tubbs is a badass(;<strong>

**I figured the Faberry and Tubbs would get away from the angst a little**

**Santana is going through the 'Gay panic' and will soon get her houd out of her tush (Or maybe she wont ;O)**

**Anywho thank you for reading... I have a basketball tournament this weekend so I will try and get both updates for both stories out before the weekend(:**


End file.
